My Savior
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: Goten: Obssessed with Drugs,a cutter. Trunks: Tries to help Goten. Goten runs away? Finds himself selling his body to pay for drugs? How is Trunks going to find Goten? How is he going to help? Trunks turns him down? Goten goes suicidal? RR Yaoi.GT Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonballz or any of the characters. I wish I owned Trunks. ;.;  
  
~ = Journal entry and end.  
  
March 9  
  
~Hi… My name is Son Goten… I'm in love with my best friend. His name is Trunks Briefs. I'm slowly loosing my sanity… I do drugs, I smoke, I drink, I cut myself… I try and take my mind off of things. I dropped out of school… my brother, I wish it was like old times again, where I could talk to him and tell him my problems, like, when I was 7 and my brother did everything with ME not Videl, but with me, I could tell him anything! But not anymore, he doesn't even notice me anymore... We never talk, I never see him, he is always at work, spending time with Videl and Pan! He doesn't even call to say hello!! This all started about 3 years ago, I'm now 17. All the drugs, and the cutting all started about a year and a half ago… When I started to realize my feelings for Trunks. I hate it when all those girls swarm over him and put there grubby little hands on him and talk in there stupid high squealed voices, ' OH TRUNKS!! I LOVE YOU! Maybe we can go out sometime?! OH TRUNKS! YOU'RE THE CUTEST! OH TRUNKS YOU'RE THE SMARTEST' God… Makes me want to puke… I wish I could tell him… ~  
  
I am sitting on my bed writing in this journal that I just got at a small bookshop. I set the pen down and sit up hunching over grabbing the small cigarette on the nightstand, lighting it with the match right next to where the cigarette sat. I take a puff of the cigarette as I light it, and then shake the match for it to go out and grab my pen to continue writing.  
  
~ I bought this journal today… The man at the shop suggested I tried writing down my thoughts and things such as that, he told me I looked like I had many things on my mind and said I shouldn't keep them locked up inside my mind and express them in some way. I told him I didn't need to waste my money on such useless things… He went over to one of the stands and grabbed a black one with red lining, said he thought it suits me… then he wrapped it up inside of a bag " When's your birthday by the way" he said to me " It was just about a week and a half ago." I told him while looking through some of his comics. He placed it in the bag. "Well, consider this a birthday present, for you, you look like you could use it, hey it might help. Try it out ok, son?" I walked over to him and he handed me the bag and stuck out his hand. I shook his hand and smiled slightly. "Thanks… I'll try it out sometime." I told him, I was just going to throw it somewhere in my room, but when I came home, I set it on my bed and I had picked up a razor blade, my mind thinking of Trunks… but then, I guess I just decided to write some things down… and that's how I got this. I'm going to relax some now, I might write some more later. ~  
  
I took another puff of my cigarette, and blew out the smoke.   
  
"Trunks…" I roll over still smoking on the cigarette. "Mmm" I scratch the itch on my very skinny stomach. I've lost a lot of weight. I'm starting to get really weak, its hard to get out of bed sometimes. Someone knocks on my door. I shot up in bed and put the cigarette out and tried fanning out the room by turning on the fan.   
  
"Goten. Dinner is ready. Are you going to come down and eat with me and Daddy?" My mother spoke softly through the door.   
  
"No, mom, ill get something later, I just had lunch a little while ago" I lie; I just want her to go away. I don't want her to find out that I smoke and stuff.   
  
"Oh, alright Goten," She finally leaves for what seems like ages. If she found out she would probably have sent me to a therapist. Why am I hiding? I need to get my own home… I know… ill fly out in a couple of minutes and go find a spot where I can build my own little house. I wont need to hide, and I wont have to deal with interruptions.   
  
I walk over to my closet and grab out my coat, and the pack of cigarettes with the match and fly out my window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Downstairs- Goku and Chichi  
  
"Goku do you think there is something wrong with Goten? I'm worried"  
  
"Chi… I don't know, maybe he is just going through one of those teenager stages?" Goku said through a mouthful of food.   
  
"But…" Chichi trailed off.  
  
"He'll be fine Chi." He finished off his rice bowl walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You worry to much." He kissed the side of her cheek.   
  
She smiled at Goku "If you say so…"   
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggggggggggg   
  
hahhahaha like that? Riiiiiiiiiiing X.x ok I'll shut it…  
  
Goku let go of the hold he had around Chichi's waist so she could go and get the phone. She walked over to the phone and picked it up off of the small stand in the living room against the wall.   
  
"Hello. Chichi speaking"   
  
"Chichi, Hi, this is Trunks, is Goten around?"   
  
"Yes, I believe so, last time I saw him was in his room, let me check his-"  
  
"He isn't up there Chichi, he is out somewhere." Goku told Chichi, just when she was gonna go check his room.   
  
"Oh. Sorry Trunks, he isn't home, maybe u can go find him for us?"  
  
  
  
"Sure Chichi, I need to talk to him anyways, ill bring him home later or is it alright if he just stays over at my house if he wants?" Trunks asked hoping she would say yes, he hadn't been able to hang out with Goten as much since he had all those girls hanging all over him and school work, and helping his mother out in the lab.  
  
"Sure. Trunks… I think there is something wrong with Goten. He hasn't been eating much, and he is not like himself, bags under his eyes, his room smells a lot, kind of like smoke? I don't know… please find out ok Trunks?"  
  
"Of course Chichi, ill be right on, good bye."   
  
"Good bye Trunks" Chichi hung up the phone and walked over to Goku placing her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around him as his were to her.   
  
"It'll be alright Chichi. If I know anyone, Trunks will be the one to help Goten if there is something up, just don't worry, we don't know if anything seriously is wrong or not. Goten would tell us if something was wrong. At least… I think so…   
  
"I sure hope so Goku"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks' P.O.V  
  
'Some things wrong with Goten? Why wouldn't he tell me if some thing was wrong… I have to find him… for some reason, I feel really worried for Goten. Maybe something bad is happening to Goten and I can't see it. Well… I haven't seen him in a couple weeks. I have called though… and asked him to go on a double date, but he says he is always busy.   
  
I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. "Mom, I'm going out for a while, is it alright if Goten spends the night? That is if he wants to." He stopped by the door waiting for an answer as his mom and dad sat on the couch, watching TV.   
  
"Sure sweetie." She waved off to him.   
  
He walked out the door, sensing for Goten's ki before shooting off into the direction he was in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten sat on the patch of grass, the new location where he was going to build his home, it was a bit far away from his home and Capsule Corp. He took out one of the cigarettes and lit it.   
  
"This is a good spot, I am away from everyone, not near home or Capsule Corp." he sighed 'Capsule Corp… where Trunks lives… I don't think I will ever be able to tell him.' He leaned back, lying on the bright green grass still smoking his cigarette. ' I need to go fond some more drugs, these cigarettes aren't doing it… ill go out and get some more tomorrow.' He sensed some ones ki coming in his direction; at first he couldn't tell who it was. Then it got closer and he could sense it was Trunks. He once again bolted up and threw out the cigarette. He slowly stood up and could see Trunks waving at him.  
  
"Goteeeeeeeen!!" Trunks yelled as he was almost there. He landed a few seconds later in front of Goten. He walked over to him a bit and stopped just in front of him.  
  
"Goten, hey buddy what's up? What are you doing out here, your mum is worried." Trunks could smell the cigarette and slightly winced. 'So Chichi was right… Goten… What's wrong with you? I'm gonna find out no matter what.'   
  
"I, uh, just wanted some fresh air, that's all." He said looking at the ground, not being able to stare at his friend.  
  
"That's all?" Trunks raised a brow. "Why way out here then?"  
  
"Well, I also wanted to pick a new location for my home, I think its time for me to move out, give my parents some space." He looked off to the side.   
  
"Goten, is there something wrong? Why wont you look at me?" Trunks put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Goten just shrugged it off and took a step back, then turning around to face his back to Trunks. "Nothing is wrong Trunks, I just…. Its nothing ok? Don't worry about me. Just go off with your little girlfriends." ' oops. That last comment slipped.' Goten mental scolded himself for accidentally saying that 'you idiot Goten, your gonna make Trunks hate you! Stupid stupid stupid.'  
  
Trunks frowned at his friend's words. "Goten… I'm sorry. I know I haven't been around lately… I know. How about you and me hang out this weekend? Just me and you no interruptions, we can go to the movies, dinner, anything you want to do and its all on me. How's that sound? I promise to try and find some more time, but as well as school and my mum's work, it's also also always getting in the way." Trunks rubbed the back of his head ashamed he had not made any time for his best friend.  
  
" I didn't mean to say that Trunks, its just… I miss you I guess… I don't know, sure sounds great. It's a date" Goten turned around and grinned at Trunks. 'I wish'   
  
Trunks chuckled. He went over to Goten and hugged him tightly.   
  
Goten started blushing deeply. 'Oh god, if he doesn't let go soon… oh… this feels so good, I wish I could just freeze time right now.' Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks and hugged him back with a smile on his face. Then Trunks let go followed by Goten after a couple of seconds.  
  
"So Goten, you want to stay over at my house tonight? And then tomorrow we can go out for breakfast and stuff."   
  
"Sure things Trunks. Let me tell my mom.-  
  
"Already did, she said it would be ok, so did mine." Trunks smiled at Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten" They both floated in the air taking off to Capsule Corporation. "How about you stay at Capsule Corporation while I have someone start building your new home?" Trunks looked over to Goten who looked a bit uneasy and looked as if he were blushing slightly.  
  
" You don't have to do that Trunks, I can build it."   
  
"It's ok Chibi, it would give us sometime to hang out more as well. And if you are not fully satisfied with that spot I can show you a couple of places I know of that are just beautiful. I can show you tomorrow, or this weekend, or whenever you want."   
  
Goten nodded to him. They arrived at Capsule Corporation a little bit later, and walked up to Trunks' room. Trunks started to change out of outfit, he went into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower ok chibi? Make yourself at home." He said before shutting the door.   
  
Goten sat on the very large bed that could sleep about 4 people. Trunks liked his bed large. So he could stretch out as far as he wanted. Goten blushed at the thought of Trunks spreading his legs open as Goten slid inside of Trunks- he stopped his thought as he began to grow hard. "Shit…" 'He would never do that….Stop thinking like that Goten! Trunks would never want you, he would think of you as a fag, and would never come near you again. And leave you all alone…" Goten kept thinking of these kinds of thoughts when he reached into his pocket and grabbed out the small razor blade. He shook off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. He had many small scars all over his arms from cuts in the past. He placed the small blade at his wrist. 'How it would be so easy to just end it now…' he dragged it up to his palm and sliced it open, he winced but then forgot everything as he stared at the crimson sticky liquid seeping out of his palm and down his hand and onto his black pants. He didn't know how long he had been staring at it, but he heard the water shut off and Trunks flare up his ki to dry himself off, and he could hear footsteps. He panicked! What would Trunks do when he saw?! He would think of him as a freak! He grabbed the blade and shoved it into his pocket. Goten grabbed his coat and put it back on, Trunks was opening the door, so Goten shoved his bleeding hand into his pocket and stared at Trunks.   
  
Trunks could sense something was wrong, Goten's face looked like he had been caught doing something bad like when they use to pull pranks on the parents when they were little. Trunks had the towel wrapped around his waist loosely and could see Goten start to blush as he stared at his chest and looked him up and down, the panic in his eyes were fading when it looked like Goten's eyes were filled with…lust? No… Goten isn't gay! Goten wouldn't think of him in that kind of way!   
  
"Goten are you…feeling ok there buddy?" Goten snapped out of his thoughts when Trunks spoke to him, he was imagining that he was running his hands up and down Trunks' body and licking every curve. He blushed furiously. "Y-yes Trunks-kun just uh… need to use the restroom!" he practically ran to the bathroom and shut the door swiftly. Goten washed his hand off and placed a Band-Aid around the cut. He sighed, he walked out of the bathroom to find Trunks lying on his bed in his dark blue boxers. He sat up and stared at Goten, he patted the side of the bed where he sat signaling him to sit next to him. Goten complied.   
  
"We need to talk Goten." Trunks stared at him seriously.   
  
Goten gulped. And nodded slowly. "What about Tru-chan?" That was his little nickname for Trunks as his was Chibi from Trunks.  
  
"Goten. Are you…smoking? Or using drugs?" Trunks asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Goten stared down at the bed. "Course not Trunks." He whispered hoping Trunks would buy it. Although…he didn't.  
  
Trunks stood up and grabbed Goten's chin and made him stare him straight in the eyes. He searched Goten's eyes and could see they were partly clouded. He knew Goten was lying.   
  
"Don't you lie to me Goten." He warned him.   
  
Goten pushed him off. "OK! I smoke! Ok? That's it! Now leave me alone."   
  
Trunks looked over Goten carefully; when he was hugging Goten earlier he could feel how skinny Goten had gotten. He was worried for his friend. " Why Goten?"  
  
"It helps…" Trunks looked down and noticed the bandage on Goten's hand, it wasn't there before. He looked at Goten suspiciously. ' Does he cut himself too? No… don't make assumptions Trunks…' Trunks thought curiously. "You don't do anything else… do you Goten?"  
  
Goten hesitated for a moment. And Trunks could feel him tense up. " No, I don't… I'm getting tired… Is it all right if we go to sleep right now Trunks?" he asked changing the subject.   
  
Trunks looked at him strangely. Goten's face was pale, and looked depressed, and really uneasy. He thought maybe he should just lay off for a while and do some investigating on his own. "Alright Goten." Goten took off his coat and climbed into bed. "Your gonna sleep in your clothes Chibi? Why don't you take your shirt and pants off? You never had a problem with it before."   
  
"I cold that's all" he said wrapping the blanket around him. Truth was he didn't want Trunks to see all the scars on his arms and his boney flesh.   
  
  
  
"Oh, alright Goten." Now Trunks knew something was up, tonight while Goten was sleeping he would look around. Trunks got up and headed towards the door. " Goten I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Trunks asked. He was hoping Goten would say yes. So he could slip a sleeping pill into his drink to make sure Goten didn't wake up while he was 'investigating'.   
  
"Sure, a glass of water if that's ok?" Goten said just above a whisper.  
  
Trunks headed down the stairs and opened the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of pills, he put a couple in Goten's water and waited for it to dissolve. He mixed the drink and grabbed himself a soda can.   
  
He went up the stairs and opened his room, he tripped over the jacket Goten had laid on the floor, his carpet was white, and there was a small layer of blood on the carpet from the coat he figured. Now he knew something serious was going on. He acted like he didn't notice and tapped Goten's shoulder who was just about to fall asleep, and handed him his water as he sat up and yawned. Goten gulped down the water, and Trunks opened his soda and took a couple sips from it. After a couple minutes Goten was out of it. Trunks shook Goten for a minute, when he got no response he ran over to the coat and reached into the pocket with the blood that had stained his coat. He winced and pulled his finger out, his finger started to bleed. " Ow…" he reached in again for the sharp object and pulled out the razor blade. Trunks stared, shocked. He pulled out the cigarettes that had blood all over the box, and a little pipe, and a lighter. "Oh my god… Goten…What are you doing to yourself?!" He whispered under his breath.   
  
Trunks stalked over to Goten who lay asleep on Trunks' bed snoring softly. He grabbed Goten's shirt and took it off, first he noticed how thin Goten was, and then he scanned his eyes over Goten's arms and found a bunch of small cuts. He grabbed Goten's hand, the one he had cut, and the band-Aid was already showing the blood through the band-Aid. Goten had cut a bit to deep. Trunks removed the band-Aid. It was still bleeding slightly. He went over to his bathroom and took out some medicine, he poured it over Goten's cut and felt Goten flinch, bit he didn't wake up. He wrapped it back up. And put Goten's shirt back on him. "Goten…" He whispered sadly. 'Is this all my fault? I wasn't there for him… this is my fault… I should have paid more attention to Goten. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Chibi.' Trunks grabbed his best friend and hugged him while Goten slept. He laid like that sobbing slightly into the crook of Goten's neck and fell asleep along with Goten after a half an hour of crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter one. Oo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Funkeh. Poor Trunks x.X ITS NOT UR FAULT TRUNKS! huggles her Trunks plushie ;.; Revieeeeeeeew!! Oo;   
  
i am teaming up wit my good friend um Kendy =D she will do the next Chapter -nods- ^.^   
  
Goten: scary...  
  
Ð€§†®µ©†ïv€måjïñßµlmå: O.O Scareh?! O.o ya i guess so, oo; ruuuuun children ruuun Kendy is coming to devour your souuuuuuuuuuls!! 


	2. Where's The Love?

Disc.: I own as much of this story as D.M Bulma does lol, which is nothing.. but she got a point with the trunks part though drools hmmm trunks and boxer...  
  
~: Journal entries and end  
  
March 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can feel him, he's wet.. he's holding me... WHAT!?' thought Goten as he slowly came back to conciousness. "Okay.. Why are you holding me?" he asked to the sleeping angel. Trunks didn't answer, far from that.. he didn't even react. 'Well if you're not gonna answer Trunks, I might as well make sure to enjoy this as much as you seem to' he said to Trunks in his mind. So Goten then made sure to get a secure grip around Trunks' waist, and let himself fall back asleep.. After looking at the clock though, it was only 3:30 pm. No time to wake up..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Chi Chi  
  
"Chi.. Chi, stop, stop" he giggled as he could feel her hands touching his butt and thighs, and everything around...   
  
"Why? you like it?" she chukled, she loved to play with him, just toying, not ~touching~ though. "Does sir Goku here hate being teased?" she asked possitioning herself over him, so that he couldn't get away.   
  
"And what if Sir Goku said that he got a headache?" he said very seriouly. It actually got Chi Chi scared, she pulled herself to the other end of the bed, "good night, I love you" she whispered to her husband, which probaly did hear her, but didn't answer...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Veggie and Bulma   
  
I like Veggie, it makes him sound like a toy :p.. Bulma.. I wonder if i could make that D.M Bulma loll... (D.M Bulma stairs at me) I'll shut up now...  
  
He sat on the end of the bed (Wearing, only Black Boxers Drools, veggie and black boxers.. hehehe) he couldn't lay beside her.. Not after everything he did to her... "Bulma?" he asked, making sure not to use Women or Onna.   
  
"Yes Vegeta?" She answered, mostly asleep, since she was about to fall asleep..  
  
"I'm.. " he started, 'I can't tell her *I'm sorry*, it would make me weak' he thought, looking at the floor, and then up at her face..   
  
"I'm leaving" he finished, standing up, walking towards the door, still in his black boxers. She just sat there watching him leave the room, and not even thinking weather he's come back or not...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten..  
  
(I should really use Trunksu since it's his real name...)   
  
He never really expected Goten to react the way he did, he thought that he'd push him off saying he was a fag, or someting.. 'holy crap! Goten... are you.. are you in-' his thoughts were cut short when he realized that someone was walking in.. his Father.  
  
"Trunks, I know you're awake.. come with me" he said, not to loud to not awake the sleeping boy laying in his son's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and looked at him confused. "Yes father?" he asked, sounding weak, afraid of Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta pulled out a chair, in sign of recognition, and sat on the other side of the kitchen table.  
  
"Son, I have to talk to someone.." he said, looking at the table. 'What the fuck are you doing Vegeta.. get ahold of yourself!! you're a prince, not some weak human!! Sayain Prince!!' yelled his mind.  
  
Trunks took his time as he sat in the chair his father pulled out, his eyes never leaving the older Sayain in front of him. "You..." he started, 'wait, I can't just blurr out that question.. Thinking about it, who cares!' he thought.   
  
"You have to talk to me!! Yo something has to be wrong in your head, you never approach for nothing else then to beat the shit out of me.. you expect me to help you" he stood, and turned his back to his father, "I have no reason to help you father.." he said finally leaving the room, and a puzzled Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Did.. did he just leave me?' asked Bulma to herself, as she layed in her bed, confused. "He wouldn't..." she tried to convince herself.. with no results.'Ohh Vegeta, you can't leave me.. I love you so much..' she thought to herself, knowing that he would hear, because of the bond.  
  
'~So do I.. So do I, but that is why I'm leaving Bulma.. because I love you~' she heard his words in her head. 'What do you meen?' she asked, sitting up in her bed. She couldn't imagine him doing this, she could bear knowing that the man she loves and worked so hard on is going to leave... and because he loves her?..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning after, at the Son's residence...  
  
Footstep were heard in the kitchen, he wasn't sure if it was his mother or father.. "Father?.." asked Gohan pushing on the kitchen doors. Then he saw the last thing he expected, or atleast the one thing he'd never even imagin to see..  
  
Goku looked at him both sad and mad, he dropped what he had in his hand, "Gohan! what are you doing here, you're not supossed to see me.." he swallowed, and walked towards his confused son, "I'm leaving.. for good" he said back, making his son even more confused..  
  
"What?.. Why?" he asked to his father. Grabbing his dad's shoulder as he turned his head a bit, looking down in defeat. "I'm sorry son.. but I have to leave" Goku swallowed again, and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
March 11  
  
~Hello again.. the weirdest thing happened to me this morning and last night. Trunks? you remember him, well he held me in his arm.. through the night.. I was so comfortable and perfect, I didn't want to move, he made me feel like something I wasn't... I hope you understand.. I'm thinking about it, and I really don't understand why he held me..anyways, yesterday, I wasn't feeling well and went out in the forest.. and Trunks got there and he hugged me... it felt like a brother embrace, but still he made me feel wanted, now I know that I can trust him.. I just don't know if I should trust myself.. or atleast around him.. anyhow, I decided to move out of my parents place, finally peace.. and Trunks is gonna send people to make the house for me, he wants me to move in Cc until it's done... But I don't know If I should.. I might show somethings I don't want to.. anyways, I went with Trunks at his place for the night, and he asked me if I smoked!?! Why would he care!! And I told him I did.. I'm not a liar. though I denied the fact that I cut myself.. and then we went to bed.. and In the morning he was holding me.. like I always wanted him to.. my gosh, why don't you see how much you meen to me!! you idiot!! I'm off to Pack my stuff, I'm gonna move at Cc.. I just decided...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's not very long Bulma, I'm sorry, I'm just out off ideas :p well, it's your turn...  
  
Kendy Son  
  
And people, review :p It makes D.M Bulma smile.. 


	3. Out Cold

Well, ^_^ I'm back after erm a couple of months~ ^^; sorry bout that! Well, here's chapter 3.  
  
Oh, Guys where's my reviews hmmm? I don't see that many for Chpt. 2 I think Kendy did well. ~_^; Though some parts I dun understand but I'm going to ask her ^_^;  
  
My Savior  
  
Chapter3- Out Cold  
  
By: DestructiveMajinBulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Goten's P.o.v ~*~  
  
Journal - March 11 afternoon.  
  
Well, it's me yet again. This is what I've found out so far while I was away with Trunks.  
  
It didn't take me much time to get packed. Seeing as I didn't have that much anyways. Just some clothes, and a few other items. I have mostly hand- me-downs from my Brother Gohan. For some odd reason he stayed the night here last night. My father left somewhere too. As did Vegeta.  
  
Well, lets start with Gohan. Seems him and Videl got into a stupid fight again. This happens sometimes. Gohan usually goes back to apologize and then they make up yatta yatta. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Sometimes I can't stand Gohan. He's just so perfect, mother wonders I'm not like my smart perfect older brother Gohan.  
  
Ya, that's another reason I started doing all this. People's expectations. They expect me to be a little clone of Gohan and stuff. It makes me mad.  
  
Ok, well Yeah, I don't know what happened to my father, and in a way I don't really care. He's left before, many times in fact. So, who cares? Vegeta probably went on a training mission or something like that. Oh well. Nothing I have to worry about.  
  
And with Trunks. I mean, where his face was resting on me there was a wet print. I don't think it was drool. But who knows? Trunks does drool sometimes, so it might have been. Why would he cry? It was probably drool. Why was he holding me as well? Did. I make him do that? Ah. I'm so confused.  
  
Fuck, its almost 1:30, I need to go pick up a couple 'items' from town, if you know what I mean.  
  
Ja Ne. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Goten finally arrived in town, he strode to the darkened alley where he usually met his. ' Friends'.  
  
Ah. They are already here I see.' He thought to himself.  
  
Two taller men were standing in the far parts of the darkened alley, waiting for Goten to hurry and get to them.  
  
" We aint got all day kid. Do you have the money?" The tallest of them all asked.  
  
" Yes, yes now give me it!" Goten said eagerly.  
  
They smirked to each other. " Sure we'll give it to you, Show us the money first."  
  
Goten grabbed the envelope from the pocket inside of his jacket, he flashed them the envelope and both traded.  
  
" Gods, it feels like I've gone months without any of this stuff." Goten said mesmerized by the baggie of drugs. He opened it, took out the little utensil and snorted some of it.  
  
Both men smirked again, waving to him before walking off.  
  
Goten put the rest back into the inside pocket of his jacket and made his way out of the alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks paced from left to right wondering where Goten had gone too.  
  
" Chichi said he wasn't home. Where is he? Hopefully. not doing what I think he's doing." Trunks said nervously and a bit saddened. " I'm going to go look for him." He stated to himself.  
  
Grabbing his coat and heading out the door, he fell with an 'oof.'  
  
Rubbing his now sore bum, he stared at what he ran in. " Goten! Where have you been!" He yelled jumping to his feet.  
  
" Uh. I was packing." He said holding up his bag. " And I went into town for some stuff."  
  
" What kind of stuff?"  
  
" Uh, what's with the noisy shit Trunks?"  
  
" Nothing, just curious." Trunks said looking at his best friend with a kind of an odd look.  
  
" Well, I bought a new tooth brush and some new clothes, since pretty much all my clothes are hand-me-downs from Gohan. Is that so bad?"  
  
" No. Look I'm sorry ok?"  
  
" That's alright Trunks."  
  
Trunks nodded to Goten and flashed a small smile. ' Now what.' They both stood there in awkward silence for minutes.  
  
" So, um Goten. What do you want to do today?"  
  
" I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
" Hmmmmm. Lets go see a movie? And lets go out and eat lunch! I'm starving! And I know you can use a couple more pounds." Trunks said patting Goten's stomach.  
  
" Uh, Ya ok. Sounds good. When?" ' Omg, this is going to drive me insane. My stomach got all funny after he patted me. It tingles from his touch.' He thought with a small shiver that went unnoticed by Trunks.  
  
" Well, we can go now?"  
  
" Alright let me just set my stuff down ok?" Goten said making his way up to the guest room.  
  
" Yeah, ill get my wallet." Trunks said jogging up to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
' This is going to be a bit more difficult. with Trunks around I wont be able to take any of my new drugs. Shit. I don't feel to good.'  
  
I bent over holding the side of my head, dropping my bags to the floor.  
  
' Why does it hurt. so much!'  
  
Foot steps were heard coming from the stairs, getting closer and closer by the minute.  
  
'Trunks!'  
  
I rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door somewhat, then I heard his voice.  
  
" Hey Goten are you alright?" He called to me as he entered his room.  
  
I locked the door quickly and sat on the toilet seat. Being as still as I could.  
  
" Uh. Y- Yeah Trunks! Just uh. Need to use the bathroom."  
  
" ok. Hurry up."  
  
" K! Go pick some restaurant! And a movie! Ok!?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
And then he left after a minute.  
  
I sighed heavily. 'That was a close one.'  
  
I stood up fast- to my mistake. I fumbled around as I went lightheaded- the slippery floor made me fall over. I caught a hold of the bathroom curtains-, which I pulled off. My head fell against the side of the tub and then. everything went out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Really Lame XD I know. BUT. I'm just trying to hurry up so I can continue with next chapters.  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	4. Trouble Or Love?

Kendy: Hi! It's me again!! =D did you guys miss me?!?!  
  
M.T.: No one ever miss you Kendy, so just type the chapter..  
  
Kendy: *cries* CRUEL!!!  
  
Chibi Goten: Kendy... Don't worry about him! Me and Trunks Love you!!  
  
Kendy: *sniff sniff* thanx guys  
  
~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~  
  
"Goten?" asked Trunks through the door, without getting any reply. "Hey Goten listen up.. We can go eat at the buffet down the street, I called and they said we could come since we've grown since the.. 'Incident'" he started to laugh at the memory of the boys pigging out in the buffet, "And for movie, well I found two really good ones.. Return of the king. You know the 3rd Lord of the rings.. And there's Matrix revolution.. Which one would you like??"  
Trunks stood in front of the door, after a few minutes without any reply he started to worry. "Goten?!. What are you doing in there?!" Trunks turned the door knob, in attempt, but it was locked. 'You better not have done anything Goten or I'll beat the shit outta you!' yelled Trunks' mind.  
"Goten!! Open the fuckin' door!!" he panicked, he couldn't stand it anymore. He threw himself in the door, breaking it on the contact.  
"Goten!!" he yelled as he saw in friends unconscious on the floor. "Goten wake up!?" he shook him fiercely. No response was given by the younger saiyan. Trunks picked up his friends and ran to find his mother. Remembering that Bulma was gone made him panic even more.  
"Bura!!!!!" he yelled as loudly as he could, making C.C. shake from one side to the other.  
Bura in her bedroom a few floors over stood up and ran to where his brother was. "What what what?!?!?" she asked panicking. "Ahh!! Goten! Is he okay?!?!" she asked petting Goten's face.  
"He better be!" answered the girl's brother. "Now, tell me where mom is! I need her now... Find her!" he ordered.  
"And what are you going to do with Goten?!" she asked with worried eyes staring at the figure in the purple haired boy's arms.  
Trunks looked at Goten sad, "I'll put him in a regeneration tank... Go find mom now!!" he yelled.  
  
~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~  
  
Goku sat down in a clearance in the middle of a forest somewhere on the planet and threw a capsule in the air after clicking on the button. **POOF** a big round sky blue capsule house appeared.  
"Might as well take a nap" he said laying down, his head against his suit case. He stared up at the sky; it was a beautiful summer day, only a few clouds in the sky. His eyes slowly close, letting him drift off to sleep.  
A figure in the forest approached the sleeping Goku. "Hn. Sleeping as always, Kakkarot?" asked the figure to Goku, which didn't hear him. He sat down beside the sleeping saiyan and sigh, "I thought you would've found something better for a house" he stated, looking at the capsule blue house.  
  
"Well. sleeping on the grass isn't very comfortable is it" he said, lifting Goku in his arms, turning his heals and walking towards the house.  
As he was held firmly to a chest, not knowing who's but still hoping it was the one he cared for, he started to moan, "Hmm. Vee... eta.. hin... "Moaned The spiky haired warrior that was cradled in powerful arms.  
  
~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~  
  
Bura flew as fast as she could (I don't know if she does fly...) heading towards Canada, where her mother was having a conference with the president of the subsidiary of CC in Canada. 'Goten!! You better be alright!!!  
  
~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~  
  
Kendy: sry it's short... but it's a revenge on Bulma that gave me a VERY short chappy of My son is a fag 4 :p:p  
  
Goten: Sweet revenge mouahahaha  
  
M.T.: ..whatever.. 


	5. I'm gone

Well hey, were here again... Ya. O-o; I'm not that bad with updating fan fics am I?! ;-; ?? ^-^ Well I heard Kendy ranting on my to hurry with my chapter ^^; THAT WASN'T VERY NICE STOPPING AT ONE PAGE KENDY! . I was leaving it to u to figure out how – ah whatever no one cares lol OK. –claps hands together- TIME TO TYPE!  
  
My Son Is A Fag  
  
Chapter 5~ I'm gone  
  
By: Majin Bulma And Kendy Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Groggy eyes began to suddenly open; a hoarse groan came from the body it originated from. His eyes still felt heavy and arms weak, his head was cloudy and fuzzy, he could see through his slit eyes as the room begin to spin. He shut the black orbs back tightly trying to make the spinning stop.  
  
' What... happened. I . I-'  
  
The teen began to gag, he sat up quickly getting off the bed he laid from, his hands shot up to his mouth as he jumped off tripped around his feet until he slammed into the wall. He grabbed a hold of the doorframe making his way into the bathroom where he threw up all the food he ate; which wasn't much considering he rarely ate anything at all anymore.  
  
His head jerked forward as he emptied the acids into the cool white porcelain bowl.  
  
He panted hard as he rested his head against the side of the bowl, his hands wiped at the tears that circled around his eyes, he continued to hold his head into the toilet as blood dripped from his nose. He reached out for toilet paper, wadded some of it up and stuck it in his bleeding nose.  
  
' Fuck...'  
  
He knew exactly where he was now. Sickbay... ' Trunks... shit, you definitely know now, don't you?' Tears swelled in his eyes as he stared blankly at the non-contaminated water in front of his eyes. ' I have to get out of here.'  
  
Goten stood up grabbed the paper from his nose and deposited into the trash bin at his side. It still slightly bled not enough for him to worry about though.  
  
He made his through the large room and out the door heading towards Trunks' room to get his bags when he heard two voiced coming from the opposite hall. Curious he spied on the voices unnoticed.  
  
" He'll be ok Trunks. Don't worry. It was just a small head injury." The small blue haired young woman told her big brother as he sat with his arms folded in his seat glaring at her slightly.  
  
" You don't know that baka."  
  
" Baka!? Don't call me a baka! It's not a serious injury!"  
  
" You don't know that half of it."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" None of your damn business!"  
  
" Your so crabby!" She scowled at the older prince as he scowled back at her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Goten was going to head back to Trunks' room before Trunk came out when Bra said something of interest to him.  
  
" If you could go out with Goten would you Trunks?" She raised an eyebrow at Trunk as he stared at her if she were crazy.  
  
Goten's hear stopped when he heard the reply. His heart broke in small shards of glass, ripped from his body and set on fire. His eyes swelled and ran desperately to the room where his stuff was held. And then he would be off to his new destination...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So Kakkarot you finally have awaken." The figure that sat in the chair across from the bed smirked with his head bent low, with arms folded at his chest with his eyes closed.  
  
" Vegeta!?" The younger Saiyan gasped as he stared at the proud Saiyan across from him.  
  
" Exactly why were we sleeping on the grass when your house was a yard away? Hn?"  
  
" I uh. I guess I just kinda dosed off" The strongest warrior on earth nervously laughed with an arm bent behind his head. " So what are you doing here anyways Vegeta?"  
  
The prince stood, his arms dropped to his side as he stared at the warrior in front of him. He began to make his way to the bed when he stopped at the edge of where Goku sat. His arms touched the bed as he leaned over Goku's shoulder and whispered in his ear huskily. " Do I need a reason?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he could feel tingles going down to the area below. A mouth captured his opened one and a tongue invaded his mouth. Goku just stared wide-eyed at his once enemy. ' Vegeta.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Why, why, why, why..." Goten flew threw the cold sky with his bag hooked on his arm. " WHY!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Thunder boomed behind him as the rain had just stared down pouring. It was late November and the rain poured and the wind blew, the air was cold and frosty.  
  
Goten didn't care. He shivered but kept going. His eyes wept his heart drowned his soul began to vanish.  
  
~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" If you could go out with Goten would you Trunks?"  
  
" WHAT! Ew no Bra! He's my friend! My BEST friend! He's a boy too! Bra- He's my FRIEND! Why would you think of something like that!!!!"  
  
~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~  
  
" Trunks... Trunks why... I thought I might have a chance. I thought maybe we could have a chance!"  
  
The thing he wanted to do most was get off this horrible planet, sit in a dark secluded place, smoke all the drugs he had and just sit there cutting his pale skin till he bled to death.  
  
" Trunks...." Lighting flashed in front of his face his eyes grew wide as the lighting came bellowing down...down...  
  
A scream was not heard through the stormy windy thunderous night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There ya Go. You getta take it over Kendy ~-^ if anyones got any ideas FEEL FREE TO SAY ANYTHING IN A REVIEW ^.^  
  
Majin Bulma ~-^ Thanks guys~! Don't forget to Review! 


	6. Slumber

Ah. It's Bulma. Yep not Kendy. Kendy was taking to long to write one chapter. –nods- I apologize to everyone –sad puppy dog face- Forgive me?  **_PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!_**

My Savior 

Chapter06- Slumber

            The smooth, thunderous, powerful, bolts of lightning skinned the paled skin of the ebony haired demi. The skin had burned in places while others burst open allowing the crimson to splatter out into the rainy cold air.

            Screams of pain never went unstop. Nothing could be heard from the thunderous booms. The pain never ceased, the blow flew, dripped and slithered out of the gashes of pale.

            The figure flew from the sky; tears of pain, hurt, rejection and self-accusation sprang from his eyes trailing down to the muddy, broken ground of the once beautiful Earth.

****

**_…3 days later..._**

            "Are you sure he's going to return?" asked Trunks as he stared out of the window towards the darkened sky. His eyes full of sorrow since the one he cared for had left a few days ago without saying goodbye or him knowing.

His sister had looked up at him, straying from the TV, staring at his back. "What a stupid question! Of course! Yeah he'll come back. Why the sudden worry?" Trunks reacted oddly to that, jumped on the couch in a sitting position with his arms folded at his chest, eyes adverted towards the green carpet of Capsule Corporation.

"I'm not worried-" His voice began to lower. He tried to finish but he could feel her eyes staring at him in question. "I just miss his presence... That's it!" He blurted out as he stood from his seat and began walking out the door.

            His eyes were glued to the floor as he made his way up the stairs to his room as he locked his door behind his slumped shoulders.

            _'It hurts... It hurts so, so much...'_ The raven-haired boy sobbed as he grabbed the needle from his lap, staring into the liquid, which was captivated in the glass holder. The silver tip of metal glistened in the darkness of the room. _' I don't think I can take it anymore. I just want it to end…' _The beatened body pushed the tip through his arm squeezing the tears from his eyes as the liquid was forced into his bloodstream.

Light sighs escaped the slightly parted lips; dark eyes were covered in a small haze as they were slightly let opened. Two once strong and powerful arms, now limp and pale, dropped instantly down to his sides as his head fell backwards settling on the headboard of the woodened beat up beat.

' I… Just want… it to… end…' 

            Loud music could be heard all over the house, it was of a foreign language to them, though they knew what it was. Trunks was listening to the sensual music in his room, grabbed his electric guitar and started to play with the music and sang along with the Artist.

_"Du hast mich gefragt, Du hast mich gefragt, Und ich hab nichts gesagt, Willst du bis der Tod euch scheide, Treu ihr sein für alle Tage!!"_ He yelled every word as if he wanted the whole world to feel his rage, "Nein!!" He finished as his eyes opened.

The purple haired boy then stopped the music. He sat down on the floor still holding his guitar thinking. 'What is wrong with me? I feel so empty...' He shivered looking towards the ground in disheartenment. 'Goten where are you...?' His mind wandered as he then remembered about the house. "Trunks!! You're so stupid!!" He yelled standing up from the green carpet throwing his guitar on the bed and ran to the opened window, taking flight into the nightened cold sky to his destination.

'I hope I can find you their Chibi...' He thought as he sped off into the sky, towards the new emplacement of Goten's house.

            A sleeping form could be seen on the raggy old bed. The boy's head was rested against a piece Blue fabric that was watted into a small ball. Short, shallow breathes emitted from the unconscious form as he stayed in his resting slumber.

**_Dream Sequence _**

****

            A man with lavender locks stood in the middle of a deserted training field, away from every single human being. The only beings there were him and the man that stood there. He was dressed in a white dressy shirt with long white sleeves that covered half his fingers, just leaving the fingertips to peak out, long white pants that were loose and pooled down around his white no heel boots. He stood standing with his back facing the raven-haired man known as Goten.

_            "Trunks?..." He questioned slightly through a hesitant voice. He received no answer, he dare not to make a step yet. He couldn't take the silence ness of the other counterpart, he tried again. " Answer me please?!" Called the desperate pleas from Goten. He took a hesitant step towards the back of the older demi-saiyan. "Why?... Why don't you care about me like I care about you... Don't you understand how much you mean to me?" He wailed to the man. His eyes started to water when Trunks began to walk away from the sobbing man in back of him. Leaving him now and forever… _

            Blood Shot eyes opened in a flash. His whole body jerked from his once relaxed sleep. Arms flailed as the form hit the woodened polished ground. A small groan escaped his lips as he lay there with small tears glossing his vision. ' Why do I have to always cry? Is that a dream? Or a premonition?'

            " Hoi! Goten-kun!"

            ' Oh god no' Fastly, he jumped to his feet in a panic. Eyes searched desperately for somewhere to go. His eyes landed on the syringe that was draped across the sheets on the bed that had just been occupied recently.

            Pale arms shakily snatched the nozzle and pushed it in his pocket. His eyes swelled in a wince as he had accidentally stabbed himself in the leg.

            The doors creaked from down the hall.

            " Chibi? Are you there? Hello? Please chibi answer?!"  He heard the requests of his childhood best friend.

_            ' The window? No to obvious- there are no other doors! Oh God! The bed!'_

            When he heard the door to the bedroom he was sated in he jumped, rushing under the bed, pushing, and squeezing himself against the wall holding his breathe.

            " Chibi?"

            Crystal blue eyes wandered around.

            " Oh chibi… I thought you would be here... I can't find you anywhere."

_            ' I don't want you to find me Trunks… its better if we just don't ever see each other again.'_

            Small sniffs, the ebony spiked haired boy heard, which made him gasp slightly.

_            ' He's… crying?' _

_            " _Chibi. Please I can't take it. I need you! Please come back to me chibi!" The sobs grew more and more powerful.

            The demi's heart was shattering to pieces as he listened to the small pleas. He didn't have the heart to do this to his friend. No matter what the circumstances.  Hesitant limbs crawled out from under the bed.

            The blue eyed demi gasp loudly, rushing to his friend, embracing him into a tight hug.

            " Goten! Where have you been! I've been worried!"

            " I'm sorry Trunks." He replied shortly. His arm moved behind his head. I got tired of flying around and I found myself here!" He laughed slightly, putting on his masked face. " I kinda fell asleep! And you kinda woke me up."

            Trunks blushed slightly rubbing his eyes.

            " Why'd you leave Goten!?"

            " Ah." He had to think a moment for that one. " I didn't want to a burden. Plus, I needed a breather."

            " You should have come back. And you know you wouldn't ever be a burden!"  His eyes drooped slightly, hiss hands fisting in the youngers shirt, his face resting on his chest as small sobbing sounds could be made. " How could you ever think that!"

            " Oh God Trunks! IM REALLY SORRY! I'll do anything! Just don't cry! Please don't-" The ebony haired demi was tackled and now lying pinned down on the bed.

            " Ha! That's what you get for ever thinking that Goten!" He playfully snapped, his arms kept the Son demi's hands pinned at the top of his head. " Me Cry? Your crazy Goten." He said starring into the slightly large eyes of his friend.

            ' Oh god, oh God,' the smaller one panicked.

            " The lavender locks tilted to the side in slight confusion.

            The black hair raised slightly off the bed, towards the others face. There noses almost touching Breathe on Breathe, eyes boring into the others.

            Goten's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

            Pale arms flipped tanned ones over, pinning the taller to the bed.

            " I might be." Both teens chuckled lowly.

            " The famous Goten crazy? Paaaaahleeaaaaase."

            Both teens moved away from the bed towards the door. " You hungry Goten? I'm starving! We hafta eat! My treat. PLEAAAAASE"

            " Free meal? Sure why not."

            " Now that's the son Goten I know!"

            Both boys grinned at one another before setting off into the darkened sky.

            -GRINS!- OO IM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE- I finally gave her a dead line OO and she has . reached it so now I have taken over. I promise it wont happen again!

**FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME **

**            SOMEONE FORGIVE ME! SOBS** 

                                                            All Apologies,

                                                Majin Bulma. -!!


	7. Withdrawal

My Savior  
  
Chapter 07- Withdrawal  
  
Crystal eyes darted back and forth between his plate of food and to his friend that sat there picking slightly at his meal. He set his fork down, leaning back in his chair slightly thinking of the right words to say before speaking. The woodened legs hit the ground setting the young man back in his seat.  
  
"What's wrong with the food Goten?" He finally asked pointing at his picking.  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing. Just not all that hungry." He had shrugged.  
  
"Goten, you're like a skeleton! How can you not be hungry?!" He questioned in astonishment. His friend had lost around 30 pounds! He looked like he was a scrawny 12-year-old girl. Maybe he just thought he was fat?  
  
"If you think your fat or something, then you're crazy."  
  
"What. Oh no. I don't think I'm fat..." He stopped to think for a moment starring at his friend quizzically. "Do I look fat Trunks?"  
  
"WHAT! OF COURSE YOU DON'T! Are you stupid Goten? You're skinnier than my sister!"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Something wrong? We can go out somewhere in private if you want to talk about something." He began pointing towards the exit when Goten shook his head in the manner of a 'no'.  
  
"It's cool Trunks."  
  
"You sure? I'm here for you if you need anything, you know that right? Goten?"  
  
"Oh Ya of course..."  
  
"So what's bugging you? You look nervous." He said. The mop of purple lavender leaned in closer, staring more closely at his friend before continuing on. "You're starting to sweat a little... and your... hands are shaking."  
  
"Nothing! Nothings wrong, just a little hot in here! I'm a bit claustrophobic too."  
  
"When have you ever been-"  
  
"Sirs, would you like to order deserts now? Or would you like the bill." The waiter had interrupted before Trunks could finish his statement; Goten looked a bit of relieved so the demi-saiyan decided to drop the subject... for now.  
  
"Uh. You want anything Go-chan?"  
  
"No. I'm good."  
  
"Then we will take the bill."  
  
"Alright sirs." The piece of white paper was handed to Trunks, which Goten tried to snatch but failed miserably.  
  
"Trunks let me pay for the food."  
  
"Goten. I've got it, chill out."  
  
"But your already doing so much for me, you can at least let me pay for our food."  
  
"Goten, if you want to sit here and argue all day long with me. Then be my guest." Trunks said with a smirk of victory scribbling down on his check.  
  
"Fine, I'll be waiting outside ok Trunks-kun?" Before Trunks could reply Goten had already made his way out the door.  
  
'Trunks-kun? Why's he being so formal? And polite. And what's with his eating habits as well as his attitude and shaking? Is he going through withdrawal? No, even if Goten was hooked on drugs he wouldn't be that hooked... Would he?'  
  
Trunks pondered his thoughts, thinking through events and clue or anything as clearly as he could, but his body shook in sudden shock when he heard a car swerving outside and a woman screaming to call the ambulance. He threw the check down and jumped to his seat as fast as he could rush out of the glass doors of the restaurant.  
  
'That can't be Goten!' His mind screamed and screamed telling him that it was Goten that was hit by that car. Goten was alright. He had to be.

OO You guys better REVIEW .! the more reviews i get the faster i will put up a new chapter. I have 2 more done. Kendys moving and i wont be able to get in contact with her . so im just gonna take her place till i can get a hold of her again. .! - hasnt told Kendy any of this.-


	8. Pay

Gotens POV  
  
I sighed with a long sigh that flew off my lips so harshly. My hands wouldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop sweating. I needed a joint. Something. I needed to taste that smoke in my mouth. The nicotine. Cigarettes just can't cut it. I need something strong. Something that will set me off in a relaxed care-free state of mind. I wanted to feel that bliss of having no worries.  
  
My eyes darted towards the sounds of squealing tires. The horn honked loudly in front of me, coming at a fast and dangerous pace. My eye widened in fear as I jumped out of the way only to see the car smack right into the light pole.  
  
I screamed as loud as I could. For what reason? I don't even know myself. My hands had shot from the ground to cover my head, gripping my hair in a tight grip of fear. I shot to my feat and snapped out of my little feared daze as I heard the shrill of a scream coming forth from a horrendous woman, ' Call an Ambulance!' I think she said. I bolted towards the dark Alley way that was in front of my vision. My feet are taking me to their own destination. I know this neighborhood all to well. And that brings a slight comforting relieved smile to my face.  
  
The doors flew open. His eyes scanned over the area, seeing the car that had been totaled by a light pole. He sighed in relief when it looked as if the man that was driving was the only one that was injured. He seemed alright too just a couple of gashes and bruises, with cuts and scrapes, maybe a few broken bones. But his body flinched. He looked around again looking for Goten. But... he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks screamed to the two teenaged girls that were standing off on the side right next to the restaurant he had just ran out of. Both of their attention turned to him. Their gazes dropped into small smiles of flirting. Trunks ignored their flirts and yelled at them again desperately. "Did you see a male come out of this restaurant say about a minute or two ago? Black hair and eyes, about 5'6, looks around 17."  
  
"Oh totally! He was such a hottie. But he like Flipped out ya'know. He was like freaking!"  
  
"Yeah totally." The other girl agreed.  
  
Usually Trunks would just walk away disturbed about how these teenagers have begun to talk. But he was desperate and in a slight panic.  
  
"Listen. Where did he go?! Did he get hurt by that car?"  
  
"Uh, no listen hunny."  
  
"Like she said he freaked not fluked."  
  
"Look! Shut up and just tell me where he went!"  
  
"What a rude totally rude snob."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Anyways. Well like he went that way, towards the alley."  
  
"The Alley."  
  
Trunks bolted off towards the darkened streets that lead to the Alley way. It was a bad neighborhood. Coming down all this way. Why would Goten go down here? Was he that freaked out? If anyway why down here? God. He had to get to Goten before something happened. He could get hurt. He wasn't well at the moment. He wasn't healthy. He had to Hurry and find him or he would never ever forgive himself.

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOooooo

Well. That's it for This chapter. ;) Just wait till the next one.  
  
Start of a Lemon. XD mwhahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks searches for Goten. Goten finds his relief., but what happens when he doesn't have enough to pay for it?  
  
"There are other ways to...pay my dear Goten..." The man smirked. 


	9. Pay

My Savior       

Chapter 9

Majin Bulma

Goten's POV

            I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Down the dark alley I'd known so well. My hand absently ran across my back pocket to check to see if I had my wallet. It was there, but who knows if I have any money in it. 

            Turning various corners to the small steel doors I knocked greedily, desperately, impatiently. "Haiku!!!! HAIKU!" I screamed at them, pounding softly. If I drew any attention, not that there was anyone at all in sight or near the area, they wouldn't let me in.

            A bar slid open, revealing dark mysterious clouded eyes. "Pass."

            "Oh, uh, oh God." I couldn't remember the password! What was the password! Oh God.

            "No worries." A sly devious voice resounded from behind the door. "Come Goten, haven't seen you in a while. Please come in." I watched the door slide open. A small smile crawled over my lips as I passed by the guard and in front of the man that had let me in.

             "Taichi."

            "Follow me Goten, so we can _talk_..."

            I followed Taichi down the many halls until we had landed at the very last door at the end of the long corridor. The guard that stood in front of it grabbed a hold of the dark chestnut door handles, twisting them and pulling them with a soft squeak. We both walked forward into the large room.

            "So _Goten_, _what_ brings you hear?" He says to me in a slow, devious voice, with a sly grin plastered on his face. Like he doesn't know. Making my chest puff out angrily I narrow my eyes slowly.

            I give him a dark frown. "Oh come now. Lighten up a bit. I haven't seen you for weeks, thought you had gotten a better _connection_."

            "Are you kidding me? I've been having some… _problems_." I cough soundly. Some of the past events replay through my head.

            "Ooh, do go on." He handed me blue velvet, which I took greedily. I inhaled it quickly splaying across the chair I had 'magically' found myself in.

            "Ah, I dunno, people stuff."

            "I see."

_ Trunks _

            I ran as fast as I could down the streets of the dark greys and blacks. I coughed intensely as I passed through four smoking teenagers.

            My eyes lower in anger and disgust.

            Smoke... I've always hated smoke. I could never see how anyone could do it. Sure, I've tried it once so I can't say anything one sided. It was the worst thing I had ever stuck in my mouth. The awful taste, that disgusting after-taste, and that horrid death filling your lungs.

            I need to find Goten. Stop focusing on worthless idiots wasting away there lives, and focus on my friend. My troubled and endangered friend.

 Bad vibes sense my well being. _How can anyone live in such a place? I am never going to find him here..._ There's so many twists and turns, corners, streets, paths, alleys. It's almost as if it was impossible. I can't sense his ki...

            _"Hey you."_ I hear a gruff voice call to me. My attentions jerk fastly towards the source. I point a finger at myself raising a brow in the gesture asking as if he is talking to myself. His head jerked into a nod indicating that he was indeed talking to me.

            I walk over slowly, I watch as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small object.

            His shoes were filled with holes and grime. His hair was greasy, face dirt, acne all around his face. Looked like he hadn't had a shower in at least a month.

            "What do you want? I'm in a hurry." I gruff out angrily.

            "Mary Jane?"

            "What?! Of course not!" I scream in anger, grabbing the joint in my hand, throwing it on the ground and smashing it with my foot.

            "Fuck shit! Your gunna pay fur dat man! That aint no cheap!"

            "You know what! You shouldn't be using drugs you dumb idiot asshole!"

            He swung at me, which I ducked, grabbing a hold of his arm twisted it and threw him into the trash cans. I began running away towards any source I could to find Goten. I didn't have time for distraction!

_ Goten _

            "So Goten... How are you going to pay for any of this?"  The sly man asked the high demi-Saiyan.

            "Money!"

            "Show it babe."

            I shoved my hand down my back pocket grabbing my wallet. I looked inside only to find a 5-dollar bill. "Crap a dap. I'm low man. What now."

            "Well... There are… _other_ ways to pay."

            "Oh yeah? Like what?"

            "Well..." A hand slid down to my thigh, moving upwards in a slow motion landing on the front of my pants. I gasped slightly, stared into the crimson eyes of Taichi.

            Well. Thats the end of Chapter 9 - Prepare for an upcoming lemon -LAUGHS EVILY.- Poor G-baby. Maybe there won't be a lemon? Maybe Trunks can get to him in time. **It will all be decided by your reviews -evil grin.-**


	10. Chapter

**Thanks For all the ReviewS! **

_Princess Katreena__: MERCY?! X3 I don't like showing mercy. aHAHAHAHA OO! Ty for the review =D! and the ideas! OO! – if u have anymore for any of the fics. .. ! X3 would appreciate?!-_

Chibi Reicheru: =D! HERES THE HEXT CHAPTER O.O!!!! Thanks for the review! OO! gives a basket of goodies-!

_KitsuneAkai13__: Hehehe -- Ty!!!!!! =) –feels all special now n stuff X3!!!!- Well, We will see When Trunksie Comes- Tho .. people can already guess After reading this chapter. ' _

Blue T. Topaz: =0 U sure u want Goten Saved, and not some Angst =D? LETS LET GOTEN SUFFER- MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA - ! No im just kidding, =) I have plans tho./ OO Lemosns anonymous huh ( LMAO) OO maybe I should Join too -shifts eyes-

_Son Cara__: Lol! But the cliffhangers make the chapters all the more interesting =) ya but they suck XD! Ahh I know what you mean! OO! –will now and try to leave a cliff on every chapter from now on XD!!- Asap. Ah well OO ive had this chapter done for like 2 weeks I think ! XD! O.o! –hasn't even started the next chapter ! Im getting bac on updating OO –curses self;- Thanks for reviewing!_

Chibi Goten-chan: NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!- OO! ok here it is NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! Lol! Thanks for the Review X3!!!

GreyAshGazer88: hehe. Thanks for the review- OO! Who knows if Trunks will be on time OO! X3 I DOOOOO MHAHWHAHAHAHAHA

Shinna: Thanks for Reviewing =) heres Chapter 10

Ms. Trunks Briefs: OO! Trunks is mine XD Totally cookie OO bet that can be a song XD thanks for the Review

DomesticTooTChild: yES im going to continue XD heres the next chapter! OO! ! Thakns for reviewing!

_Last Time: _

_" Well... There are **other **ways to pay." _

_" Oh yeah? Like what?" _

_" Well..." A hand slid down to my thigh, moving upwards in a slow motion landing on the front of my pants. I gasped slightly, stared into the Navy eyes of Taichi._

OOO

Giggles erupted from the young man that was splayed out across on the large bed. Lips were sucking on the black haired demi's neck while arms ran over revealed skin.

"God, Goten you are so high."

"What-ya talking bout?" The demi giggled louder as the lips began moving down his chest, while fingers ran across his stomach.

The laughter came to a halt when a large hand had grabbed his manhood, the hand stayed under the boxers squeezing him, almost hurting him.

Goten laid their blinking, couldn't even register in his mind what was going on. His head tilted to the side, moved slowly down to look at what was wrong down below. His eyes met red orbs. The crimson haired man had smirked with devious litted eyes that sparkled with lust and power.

"What ya doin down there buddy?"

"Taking my pay." His squeeze tightened, large hands moved up and down the organ bringing it to a small erection. The demi moaned slightly, still not fully aware what was going on. "You have the perfect body Goten. Maybe you can _pay_ like this every time, hm?"

"'tever ya want boss." The black haired demi just agreed to selling his body, didn't realize it as the drugs over powered his senses.

"_ Good_." The smirk crept upon the elders mans lips as he licked and nipped at Goten's abdomen while he fondled him.

Black orbs stared with dilated eyes at the top of the ceiling. They looked into nothing, no emotion written in them, the eyes turned to a shallow grey, as his breathing grew shallow. His body formed into a small sweat as muscles twitched lightly.

Y S /- / I () , Y S /- / I () , Y S /- / I () , Y S /- / I () ,

' Where the fuck is he? Why would he just run off like that!? God, I can't find Goten anywhere! I cant even feel his ki!'

Two powerful legs ran down each alleyway, growing faster and faster as the skies were growing less in the sunlight. Long, raspy pants came forth from the over heated skin of the youths face.

"GOTEN!" He screamed, and heaved with all his might as he ran, looking both ways as best as he could down the darkness.

A small cry escaped Trunks' lips as he tripped over a glass bottle, smashing it. He skidded across more glass, sliding, and smashing against the brick wall.

He struggled to raise his head, blood poured from small cuts on his face, eyes squinting in pain. He winced as he pulled himself up, rolled over onto his rear.

Pants were ripped everywhere, blood stained and flowed down the pants legs. Blood stained hands gripped his right knee in pain, lifting the clothe up he examined the wound.

A large glass shard was embedded right threw his knee. He gripped it tightly, groaning in pain as he pulled it out. Blood splattered everywhere as the clear glass was removed. Pale, blood hands ripped clothe away from the destroyed pants, wrapping it around his crimson stained knee.

It took around 20 minutes to pull out all the glass from his legs, arms, chest and stomach. 20 minutes of picking and wrapping limbs. 20 minutes of watching the crimson colored liquid pour out of wounds. 20 minutes of thinking about his friend, Goten.

The demi wrapped blood stained arms around his legs, his forehead sat across his better knee, small gasps came from his pale lips.

_' I can't find you... why would you just run off like that...' _

Ears perked up as he over heard two men talking, walking out of a darkened street corner.

"That's what I heard."

"New play mate."

"Yeah, kids real young too, I've seen him walk in before, but I guess he's paying a different way now." He chuckled, pausing for a moment. " Wouldn't mind taking a piece of that ass." The large man chuckled again, taking a sip of his green mug.

"Hey!"

Both men lifted their heads, turning to the direction the sound resonated from.

"What?" The smaller of the two lifted a brow. "We aint got any shit on us now."

"I don't want any drugs!"

"Then what ya want?!"

"What did this guy look like, that you were talking about."

Both men quirked an eye at the lilac haired man. "What's it to ya?"

"My friends missing, I'm just trying to look for him."

Both men burst into fits of laughter, turning, walking away from him.

Trunks glared. Rose from the ground, limped their way. He pat the larger one on the shoulder.

The man turned with a grin. Before his head could turn the whole direction to Trunks, a fist was punched right in the middle of his nose.

The man went flying, smacking against trashcans. Starting with wide eyes, mouth agape, the smaller one screamed when Trunks grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him high above his lilac head.

"Tell me. Or Die." He grounded out through clenched teeth.

"L-l- look he's uh. Got bla- black hair! Spiked hair. Ah, I don't know his name! I uh uh, he's uh. God don't hurt me!" Trunks squeezed the shirt tighter making his victim scream louder.

"You're going to show me where this place is, or I'm going to kill you slowly. Do you fucking understand?"

"O-ok!" Trunks set the shaking form on the ground, grabbing him by the neck as the man lead him down the streets.

"Hold on, "The large man hushed the form that was talking next to him. He grabbed the handle, sliding the small opening of the door. Looking threw it, he stared at the two men. "Pass?" His gruff voice boomed.

"Open the doors or die."

"Excuse me?"

A gruff scream, and shrills of voices resonated from behind the door. Wooden shards sprayed, followed along by chunks of wood.

The lilac haired man set his foot back down on the ground. His eyes glaring deepfully and hateful.

Creeks, and snaps shrieked under the force of his foot as he made his way into the building. "You will tell me where Goten is... _Now_"

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Well, guys. I decided to end it there ! Mwhahahha. Cause, -scratches head.- I dunno. ; stay tuned for the next chapter.

Sorry it took so long to post, I've been injured and –mumbles- lazy- and OO family complications and looooots of friends and b/f problems ; plus I just got the Fushigi Yuugi boxset collection. Mwahahhahaha. ANYWAYS! REVIIIIIIIIIEW


	11. Almost There

**KitsuneAkai13****: Usually the first one to review OO lol. Yeas I'm Good Now b) – Where would the world be if we didn't have angst )? Lol. Poor Goten Though. X3 Yes angst is the best! WOOHOO!!!!! –puts a cup of Tea on j00 head D**

**Kris : Yes, ending it in a good place ) Course! Cliffhangers are the best !!! Pats- Thanks! **

**Chibi Goten-chan****: AH ASSASSIN OO –thinks she should call off the one She sent to your house- XD –cant tell how she got your address either!- Lol! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA'S too- **

**Thanks! Well.. for reviewing XD not for the assassin! **

**Ms. Trunks Briefs****: Lol Just some Credit –puppy dog eyes- X3 maybe you'll be disappointed with this chapter too Oo; lol. Gotens not found yet either Xx lol! Throws muffins at you running away- **

**wish : ok ok Hers the next chapter DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF - ;; cries, sobs, hides under lady Latt- XD just kidding Lol Thanks for reviewing D!**

**Princess Katreena****: New Ideas OO! GIVE EM! I like get ideas from your ideas lol!!! X3! And doh! I cant even log into m email right now ! –see's your email – just cant open it x.x!- ITS LIKE TAUNTING ME! ITS SO CLOSE- YET SO FAR ;;! –attacks the computer screen- x.x! **

**Blue T. Topaz****: Yes, Dangerous Trunks makes a sexy Trunks ) !!!!!!!!!!!!! O! yaoi wrong?! –BRINGS OUT TORCHES AND THE SACRAFICE TABLE WE'LL BURN EM TO THE GROUND- o.o! MENTAL STATE? WHAT MENTAL STATE ! **

**Cyborg-22****: Lol! OO! Well SORRY! X3! Heres the next chapter! Impatient one OO! that wants to keel bulma ! 0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol J/k TANKS **

_**My Savior**_

Chapter 11 

_**Majin Bulma**_

Does Trunks find Goten??? WELL READ AND FIND OUT ! mwhahahahahahahahah

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOooooo

"Oh god... Oh god..." The figure repeated as he thrashed his head back and forth against the pillows and sheets. His face was covered in sweat as well as his body. Arms tense, hands gripped the sheets with all his might.

"Goten..." The man above him grunted. "Stop... being so... aggressive." The man stopped thrusting forward. He reached to the side of the table grabbing a small pill there. Hands gripped his jaw, opening. The thrashing beneath him stopped suddenly as an object was thrust down his throat.

The body went limp. Eyes widened, dilated, looked so dead and emotionless.

"There, we go." Taichi grunted as he leaned forward, nipping on the pale lips of his toy. His arms grabbed limp thighs as he pushed them farther apart, thrusting into the form below him again and again.

Coal black eyes stared at the ceiling, holding no meaning whatsoever. They were fogged and glazed, held no emotion. A small smile curled to his lips, as he imagined feeling a familiar force.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Creeks and snaps shrieked under the force of his foot as he made his way into the building. "You will tell me where Goten is... _Now_" The man emphasized as he slammed his fist into the wall, startling every human being that was in eyesight. He waited several seconds for someone to react. And when no one did, he scowled harder powering up.

Lilac strands erupted into Golden spikes of hair; Turquoise eyes turned a greenish marble color. Muscles expanded, objects were sent flying crashing every which way.

"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME THIS INSTANT OR SOMEONES GOING TO PAY... _DEARLY_."

A shot brought the demi's attention to a black metal flying at his chest. Swiftly grabbing it, without anyone seeing, he showed the metal in his hands, examining it. Everyone watched with horrified expressions upon their faces. Whispers about the devil rising, or the end of the world echoed through the Saiyans ears.

"I am not a murderer, but if you push me the wrong way. Then that's a different story." Holding up the object, showing it to the men, he crushed it, letting the dust particles fall to the floor. "Bullets won't even scratch me."

Marble green eyes turned to the man that fired, his gun was held out again ready to fire. Gold blurred, and un-blurred in front of the brainless creature. Fingers pressed over the face, gripping hard. The man screamed in pain as his face was being crushed in.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me where Goten is. Or else..." Fingers dug harder into the face. "Or else, I wont play nice anymore." Arms gripped at the fingers crushing his bones, trying desperately to save his life.

"5..." Trunks began counting down. "4..." Hard eyes stared at the rest of the men, no mercy shown in his features. "3..." Applying more pressure, erupted bloody screams. "You're playing on thin ice. 2..."

"Up- UPSTAIRS" The chocked scream erupted from his throat as he cried in pain.

Trunks' hand let go, throwing him to the side. No more words were said as he took his way towards the steps. He ran. Ran as fast as he could once he found the stare case. Ran up and down the halls looking through every single room. Every door. Most were locked. But that didn't stop him from breaking off the handles and searching through the empty rooms.

_Why the hell is he in a place like this?! I have a bad feeling about this. I'll never let him out of my site again! _

Taking a second to gather his breathe, he stared straight ahead at the last door in the hallways. The last door up the stairs. The door he knew he would find Goten in.

His stomach turned slightly, gathering butterflies. He felt so nervous, like he didn't even want to know what was going on in that room. But he knew he would do anything to help his friend. And that's what he was going to do.

Taking forward steps, he prepared himself for what he might find. For what might lay for his friend.

Not knowing it would be ten times worse.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoo

** To Be Continued**

O.o; OMG BISHIES! He didn't get Goten Yet OO!!!!! Lol runs away-

ARGH! X.x!! O.O I sure made Trunks evil. Kinda . !

**Blooper of the day: OO ... (Don't ask... )**

_..." Applying more pressure, erupted bloody screams. "You're playing on thin ic- OH FUCK- IT WAS AN ACCIDENT- Ew, it's all over me-" The demi jumped in the air wavering his bloody hand, splashing it across the walls and actors. _

_"CUT CUT CUT- Damnit Trunks now we need a new actor-" Watches as everyone backs away. Eyes turn to the demi Prince hopping about screaming about the icky brains sticking to his fingers._

. ... its like working with idiots. –smacks head-

o.o.... THE END. .. . for now... mwhahahahhaha

XD REVIEW OR DIE MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA


	12. Closer

My Savior

Majin Bulma

Chapter: 12

**Princess Katreena** o.o! one of the others to always review first. 3 kitty kitty kat- MEEEEEEOW!!!! RARRRRRRRR! Like ive said- yes- I enjoy torturing anyone I can XD ahaahhha! WHAT! HUG ME JACKET! I WANT A HUG ME JACKET! –trots after!- o.o! HUG ME! HUG MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! –screeches !-

**Chibi Goten-chan** ) one of my other favorite reviews 3! –looks around- 3 course he's not still after you! –signals assassin at your window to back down- .oh Jesus XD! While I was typing to you- my vision went out and I got all light headed! OO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SOMEHOW GOTEN! –POINTS- gah. X-x maybe playing in the thunderstorm wasn't such a good idea ;.; X-x arg- O.O! HEY IT STOPPED! –Hurries and types so she can go lay down- 0! Cliffy;s work for mwa? 3 im pleased! -forgot if Trunks finds Goten in this chapter or not o.o- -bangs head on the wall- Xx cmon everyone do it! It's the new fad o.o! X3! –always forgets to review- 0! Reviews right here- 3! YAY TRUNKS AND GOTNE ARE SO CUTE! ! O.o! Trunks made Goten scuuuured ! 0 he dropped em! Ack! X3 he's so cute tho! 0 will we see some Shota? Hmm? Well you don't wanna meet um – um – looks around- KUMAGORO! –hold up cute little pink bunny doll from Gravitation!- o.o! Fear the kuma beam!!! Pow!

**Ms. Trunks Briefs** oops OO did I do that XD? Musta slipped that peanut brain of mine 3.. AHAHAAHAAH Xx whops. Update! OO –updates now!-

**mirokusbabe** The best one 0! Wow! Im surprised! Im only a beginner writer! Surely there are tons and tons and tons more better fics than mine! ) Glad to have such a great reviewer! And reviews ! 0 maybeh I should tone down the angst eh? Or add more to it! Yeah, some of this stuff does happen irl. 3 I wasn't trying to capture that tho, lol, cool that it happened that way ! –gah! You made me light headed too! Xx !!!! –should probably stop typing and go lye down x.x!- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

**Alucardz-pet** 0! You know... Maybe I should have had Trunks watch o.o! that... WOULD HAVE BEEEN HOT D!!!!!!! –Dreams about it 3! – XD and Trunks join on in! XD!! Lmao!!!

**Trunks.z.x:** Why Tankies! !! I love angst- and their aren't many out there. –points- To much romance 0! –likes the hard angst ones.- 3! –suggests you try one, since you gots more talent then me!- Lovies your fics! Wish you wouldn't be like me and never update tho XD!! –stalks- update! –stalks more- UPDATE! –staaaaaaaaaaaaalkS- updaaaaaaate!!!!!!!! 0! Im thinking about making a hard hard Yaoi angst fic. This ones, not even that dark. O.o ! –yet...- XD!! Oh the possibilities- arg... omg. Xx you made me dizzy too. X.x!- -needs ta answer a couple more reviews Xx-!

**Cyborg-22** nah nah, you weren't bein mean ) Bulma was just messin wit you- EVIL LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!- XD! –runs away- X3! Don't hurt me! Omg. O-o you are so right! Evil Trunks IS seksi!!!!!! –drools.- evil...evill... Mmmmmm...

**KitsuneAkai13**: Nope 0! –all surprised- you were the- counts- 8th! O-o! wow!!!! From 1st to 8th! O.o! Kat took your position! –points!- Well, I don't know about the bloopers! XD I was just acting dumb lol. If you want me to I could try X3 ! but I think others might get annoyed lol . 0! And well. About Goten and Taichi, I don't think Goten exactly knew what he just signed to, since he was under the impression of drugs. –nods-. Still, I dunno if he likes rough sex –yet – we have Trunks to think about; hentai grin- Again, because, he was so lost in the druge I don't think he exactly knew what was going on. ) anything your unclear on just drop a line and I shall try and clear it all up –nods- I SEE CLOUDS IN MY COFFFFFEEEEEE –AAAAH!

**GreyAshGazer88** Me? Evil?? Whatever gave you THAT idea? X3 ?? mwhahaha... o! –thinks evil Trunks is seksi just like Cyborg. - 3!!!! Updated o.o! don't eat me! – hides under a leaf . ! if I cant see you – you cant see me!!!!! 0! Oooh Guilty conscience! –gets out from under leaf- slides in- 3!!! –stuffs marshmallows in your mouth- EAT THE FLUFFY GOODNESSSS!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAH!

**Foxy fire:** ah ah ah –she wants me dead OO! she hates Cliffs! O.o –shouldn't give Foxy this chapter then XD!! – lol. Yes ;-;! Here's my short chapter 3!

VegetaSS2jin: :O I haven't read many fics with the drugs n stuff. I think those ones are interesting, in my own little .. demented head. XD! Well! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Lubbles your fic 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Its short, because I wanted to end on a cliffhanger! ! –runs away – need... to lie down! **Heres a good tip for the day**! Don't play in puddles for 4 hours in a storm! O.o! –wonders why she caugh pneumonia 3 times already XD!- o.o! –is ready to pass out x.x!-

)))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((((

Banging echoed through the room. The grunts finally ceased. Stopping. Taichi lifted himself away from the unresponsive body below him.

Grabbing the nearest set of clothes, he put them on, making his way towards the door with a scowl. Throwing the door open in anger he stared down at a pair of turquoise eyes.

" What the fuck do you want?! Haven't you fucking learned not to disrupt me when I'm in this room?! I'll fucking make your shit ass pay for this."

" B-Boss! It's not my fault! A man has just barged his way in! He's- he's! Incredible! He took down most of the men! He crushed a bullet in his hand!"

" What? What the fuck have I told you people! Your not supposed to be fucking smoking on the job!" He grinded his teeth snatching the man by his collared shirt.

" Boss! He's looking for someone!"

" Who?!"

" That-" Hazel eyes looked over Taichi's shoulder, spotting the black haired demi lying on the bed. "Him! A Goten! That guy!" He pointed. "He looks like one of them guys from that Cell Game all those years ago! The hair! That Gold hair! And the muscles! That strength! He wants Him!"

" Fuck. This kids to much trouble." He ground under his breath, staring at the form. "Leave."

Slamming the door shut, Taichi strode back towards the bed. Staring down at the emotionless face. Fists squeezed tight, one raised, striking the face of the demi.

Small trail of crimson flowed freely down temples. "You little fuck." Taichi spat. "How dare you bring someone like that hear! You're going to pay... _friend_." A grin formed over scowling lips.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOooooooo

A golden hand reached out, gripping the silver handle. He twisted it, throwing the door open and bursting through the room. Marbled greens widened in shock as he stood in the center of the doorway staring at the bed.

"Goten!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

Runs away from angry readers-

Majin Bulma


	13. Whats going on

Tyi-Maxwell: Course I shall finish ; It might be getting to the ending point 3!!!!!

Tree girl : eheheh 3! Yay! . Thanks thanks!- for your OO other reviews XD lmao! O.o I cant review XD you meant update! Wow took me long time to figure out all those words. LMAO XD! Wow, I feel special! You likies my story . ty ty!

blackfire15: OH GOD NO NOT THE EVIL CHEESE MONKEYS! WELL WELL… ILL SEND THE LITTLE PINK RABBITS FROM UNDER MY BED- MWHAHAHAHAH- has nothing more to say either

vegetasgurl03: NOT MY BRAIN! AAAAAAH! ( what brain XD?) HAHAHAAHHAHA

Cradle 2 the Grave: O.O lol I wanna poof away too XD heres the next chapt 3! –poofs away-

who cares: lol XD at first I thought you were another flamer OO lol! XD I CARE ( name-) sure sure! 3!!!!!!!! –updates-

amesha: 3! Well im not sure if its going to end this year XD! I might stall or make a short ending. ( but make it fit you know 3) I dunno yet ;

KitsuneAkai13: lol 8th place- DOH oo! Yesh yesh , we will see what Trunks does to Taichi X3 –runs fast-

Ms. Trunks Briefs: lol sorry it was so short ; this one is a little longer. Lmao

GreyAshGazer88" AH ANYTHING BUT THAT

VegetaSS2jin: ok ok I updated happy 3?

Son Cara: yes potty mouth OO wash his mouth out some- x3!!!!!!! Bad bad taichi

Chibi Goten-chan: YAY FOR CHEESE HEAD! EVILNESS LOL XD YES! MWHAHAHAHHA THANKS THANKS!

mirokusbabe: lol thanks thanks X3!!!!! Pooooooooor goten

Princess Katreena: HUG ME JACKET AH EVIL KAT ! RUNS-

mela989898: yeah wel it was only once. I can guarantee it wont happen again. Might as well have posted something instead of nothing you know?

Ore No Kagami: O.o lol XD phase 2 oo WHATS FPHASE TWO oo –runs!- crazyness! Hey where can I join XD

Lovekakarot: not an angry reader n.n AHHHHHHHH!oo!!!! don't torture the bulma!!!!

Cyborg-22: ahhhhhhh! OO don't chase the builma! Eep !!!!! O.o seksi trunks X3 mm oh yes

My Savior

Majin Bulma

Chapter: 13

_Trunks' P.O.V_

" Goten!" I yelled as I saw my companion lying on a messy bed, he was, looked to be, sleeping.

" Ah, welcome." I heard a figure smoothly talk to me on my right.

" And who the hell are you?" I growl whisking my head in his direction.

" Just a friend. I was expecting you." He tells me.

" Oh? And what for?"

" Why, you came here for your friend, haven't you? I was here just to jeep him sage and out of harms way. Is that so bad?"

" You lying bastard!" I yelled slowly stalking towards him.

" Does he seem to be harmed?"

My attention slowly draws towards the bed once again. I stare at Goten's features. They seem calm and relaxed, though sweat glistens his body and his breathing seemed a bit shallow.

" Why's he out."

" Just taking a… _nap_." He slowly speaks picking up objects from the tables and fumbling with them.

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?!"

" Exactly what it means."

" If you harmed him, in _any _way…" I begin to talk slowly, making sure he understands every word I speak as I make my way towards the demi sleeping, " _Your dead_." I spit nastily picking Goten up and holding him securely in my arms. My ki flares around me in threat as I walk passed the man with fear blooming in his eyes tho he holds a standing stance, which is tense; he's trying to stay calm. We will just have to change that now wont we?

I stop right before the door looking straight ahead. I slowly turn my head to the side, my ice turquoise orbs glaring directly into his soul. Our eyes meet, mine glare harder to mean my threat well. His body trembles slightly, fear definitely evident in his presence now. My hand rises from my side next to my face where a ki beam forms, shooting out and striking the wall next to his head. I smirk and begin my way back out of the door. The scream had erupted and echoed down the hall corridors.

" Goten, what … Oh god." I lay my friend down on my mattress, and cover his body. My hand twitches in agitation. My eyes lower as I stare at the boy's sleeping face. I'm so annoyed! Annoyed that he would just leave me, not tell me any thing that has been happening. It's like. It's like… I don't know! It's like he doesn't think he can come to me when something's wrong, and that the best solution is just to run away. Away from everything. Away from everyone. Away from… Me.

" Damn you Goten. You owe me you bastard."

" Bastard…" I hear echo back. I stare down at the groggy demi.

" Where the fuck have you been!?"

" Huh? Looks like I ben in yer room." He whispers in his sleepy state.

" I should beat your ass right now."

" Speakin of Asses." He says yawning, squinting his eyes. Hi eyes dart open for a second and then go back to their normal state.

What the…

I stare with a raised brow at my companion as he starts _giggling…_ Uh, when has Goten ever _giggled? _

" Ghods, that's so f'nny!" He gasps out. Then turns over and falls asleep once again.

I'm left dumbstruck and confused. Wondering and searching for answers. Why the hell is Goten so fucked up right now? What am I supposed to do? What did that guy- If he did anything to hurt Goten, I'm gonna… I'm gonna.

I growl, turning my head with a glare plastered on my face. My teeth grind together in frustration

My hand reaches out and covers him with the blanket so he stays warm.

I'll think about it in the morning, when he's up and… functioning properly. I'll get answers out of him whether he likes it or not. He's going to tell me everything I know.

I make my way out of my room to go think some more, and get some rest. Its going to be a long day tomorrow.

OOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Ah. OO I don't think that counts as a cliff XD and it sucks cause I have haven't any ideas. Oo and at the moment. XD! I gotta buzz. HAPPY THANKSGIVING XD!!!!!! Ahahha OO; ok ja.


	14. Identity Revealed

_My Savior_

_Majin Bulma_

_Chapter14: Identity Revealed_

* * *

00000000000010101011111111111110101001000000011111110101011111111101010

The bright sunrays flashed through the curtains to land on the young sons face. His head rolled back and forth as he grunted while throwing an arm over his head. " Fucking…" His eyes shot open as he felt a burning sensation in his stomach; he jolted up and paused to feel again. He gagged and threw the covers off him so fast jumping out of bed that he got lightheaded and his vision went black for a second as he went numb. He grabbed on to the wall for support and used the other to cover his mouth, he ran when he got over his sudden illness. He knew of his surroundings, and ran into the nearest bathroom.

" Dude... What the fuck was that…" Came the groggy voice of the lavender haired Saiyan prince. He heard a crash just a few seconds ago and running footsteps. He sat up rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes as he yawned. The covers were thrown on the floor; he went to his closet shuffling threw his clothes. He grabbed a black sleeveless shirt that squeezed against his body showing his figure, he put on a pair of black baggy pants, and a black spiked collar on his neck and two black wristbands on his wrists.

He made his way towards the other room where his friend was in. He had heard the demi walk back to the room and walked slowly behind him to give him a few seconds to himself.

He slowly peeked his head in, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest watching the man on his bed lying down with an arm over his face groaning softly.

" So, Goten, have fun?" He asked making the other jump up in fright.

" Ah uh Trunks."

" Hm?"

" Um… What's up?" he asked nervously as he was being watched with close sapphire eyes.

" I should be asking you that my friend." He said pushing off the wall and walking towards him.

GoTen

A deep blush spread itself across my face as I looked Trunks up and down. Oh god. I just wanted to grab him, strap him to the bed and fondle him this very moment. I watched as he made his way towards the bed, sitting down next to me. More heat rose to my face as he leaned in close, his face a few inches from mine. He looked deep into my eyes-

Uh uh! What am I supposed to do? Does Trunks like me now!

" Do you feel ok Goten? You look _hot._" He emphasized pushing a hand to my forehand.

" Fine, fine." I squeak leaning away, making him look at me in a strange manner. " Ah, uh I uh, nice clothes." Is the only thing I can come up with to say to him. He looks down at himself and grins. " Um..."

" Guilty consceince"

" Uh." I know exactly- well, maybe not exactly _everything_, that happened last night. But how the hell did I get here! Trunks has to know something, that's probably acting the way he is.

" So, Goten, tell me about this party you didnt invite me to last night."

" Well, only cool people are allowed." I nervously laugh, sitting upright and swing my feet over the bed.

" Only cool people huh" He asks pushing his hand on my chest and throwing me back into a lying position. " Not cool enough am I"

" You have purple hair, course not." God, maybe I can distract him by teasing him, worked when we were younger.

" Here I thought my hair was sexy." His hand slowly runs through his hair, he lets out a small groan. To bad those arent _my_ hands.

" Stuck up rich boy too."

" Oh really now."

" With you're perfect teeth."

" Mmhmmm"

" You're perfect body." - That slipped, I swear.

" Heh."

" Your perfect life"

" Done trying to avoid my questions"

_**Damn.**_

" Whatever do you mean"

" What happened at the _party_"

" Oh, you know, the usual"

" And, what exactly would that be"

" Um." I attempt to get up again, but he pushes me back agaisnt the bed, this time he climbed on top of me, his legs straddling my waist, his arms pinning my own above me ahead.

" AH" I scream with my face turning red, getting a whole lot more nervous too! Shit shit!

" This scare ya pretty boy"

" I uh I ah, uh..." I begin kicking and trying to throw him off of me. " Trunks you loser get offa me"

" Loser huh"

" Yeah! Now get off- or else"

" Or else what"

" Or I'm... gonna.. DO SOMETHING" I burst out the only thing that comes to mind.

" Not convinced."

" I just got a little drunk is all"

" Keep talkin'."

" That's it"

" Why did you smell like smoke"

" Uh..."

" That's what I thought."

" Everyone was smoking! So what."

" So what? Do you have any idea what drugs and alcohal do to you"

Oh boy, do I ever.

" And what exactly were you doing in that guys room"

" N-Nothing"

" Not selling your body for drugs hm"

I stared up at him with wide eyes, he burst out laughing.

" Course you'd never do that"

" Uh aheheheh." I force myself to join in with him. What would I do if he ever found out?

" So Goten, no more smoking, or drinking. There anything else that you do taht you shouldn't"

" Uhm. No..."

" Fine." He grabs my head and bangs ours together. I groan and get dizzy " ." and grip my head.

" Bastard." I mutter under my breathe.

-Trunks' P.O.V.-

" So Goten, no more smoking, or drinking. There anything else that you do taht you shouldn't"

" Uhm. No..."

I knew that was a lie. I know he does other things, I've seen it.

_He grabbed Goten's shirt and took it off, first he noticed how thin Goten was, and then he scanned his eyes over Goten's arms and found a bunch of small cuts. He grabbed Goten's hand, the one he had cut, and the band-Aid was already showing the blood through the band-Aid._

Why isn't he telling me anything? Why doesnt he trust me?

" Fine." I grab his head and bang ours together, my own form of punishment.

" Bastard..." I hear him grumble while he rubbed his abbused head.

I climb off the bed, lean back outstretching my arms, and stretch, I turn on my heels towards the door stopping at the frame. " Goten... If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here right? Don't hesitate to ask." I tell him before walking out of the room.

- Goten's P.O.V-

My eyes stay fixtated on the door that Trunks just passed through. My eyes slowly fall down to my lap where I squeeze the bedsheets tight.

I know... but... I just _can't_ tell him. Everything would be so different between us... and would never be the same. I have to keep everything to myself...

I hop off the bed and make my way down the hall slowly, starring at all the pictures that are hanging there. I see a bunch of me and Trunks together when we were kids... It always brings a smile to my face when I can see and remmeber these times...

My body jumps as I hear a crash of glass break on the floor followed by a thud of a person smacking against hard tile. My feet rush down the stares to the kitchen where I see an arm outstretched with cuts across them lieing in glass. I stop at the doorway and stare down at the person.

" Trunks" I yell as I grab him and shake his body" Trunks! Trunks wake up" I scream louder but he doesnt move. " TRUNKS"

_

* * *

00000000000010101011111111111110101001000000011111110101011111111101010_

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter in such a long time. I just finished finals, I have a lot going on. Family deaths and stuff, and yeah, I haven't had time to think about this, If you ever wonder about updates then just look up on my profile. I am starting the next chapter and will be up sooner I PROMISE! But this was the only day I could write ANYTHING. So please please please! FORGIVE ME! X3! Ty! woohoo! OO POWER TO MY NERD POWER! STRAIGHT A'S lol! TT! bwhahahahhaha!


	15. Chapter 15

My Savior

Majin Bulma

Chapter: 15

00000000000010101011111111111110101001000000011111110101011111111101010

The black haired demi sat in the metal chair by his partner. Trunks had a bandage wrapped around his forehead with stains of blood soaking through. Under the blanket he had several wraps from the glass that had sliced him.

"This is all my fault... If I had just left he wouldn't have been so exhausted! I should... Just go." He stood, leaning down and planting a small kiss on the demi's cheek. "Goodbye Trunks, you don't need to watch out for me anymore." He said before he walked out of the infirmary.

" It's for the best anyways..."

Trunks' P.O.V

_Oh God... _I groaned as I touched my bandaged head.

"Trunks?"

"Huh?" I called to whomever was calling my name. I opened my eyes, which was really blurry at the moment. Rubbing with the back of my fist I questioned whoever that was again. " Who is it?"

"Your mother. Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, mom. No, not at the moment. Where's Goten?"

I opened my eyes when no answer had come; I cringed when I sat in an upright position. "Where's Goten?"

"Hunny. He... He left yesterday."

" Yesterday! How long have I been out!"

"About 3 days. You really hit your head hard, looks like you haven't been getting any sleep either, and you're under a lot of stress. Just go back to sleep and rest."

" No! Where did he go? Is he coming back?"

I watched her closely, to see her reaction; her eyes just strayed away silently. Indicating that most likely not- that he wouldn't return.

I climb out of the bed clenching my teeth as a wave of dizziness rolled over me. I regained my balance and began walking out. "Trunks! You are only going to get worse!"

"I don't care." And I won't be coming back until I find him. Stupid Goten, what the hell is his problem anyways!

Grabbing my black leather jacket, I pull it on, pushing my feet into my black boots. I swing the door open taking flight. I power up thinking of places that he might go.

What if he went back to … No, he's not THAT stupid… is he?

No. I know where I'll try first…

Goten's P.O.V.

The metal blade reflected the suns rays into my eyes, as I held the little knife up above me. I squinted my eyes, then positioned it away, I pulled the rays back into my eyes boredly. I have been lying here, in the same spot for 2 ½ days. This being the front yard to my new home from Trunks.

Sighing rather loudly I turned on my stomach, propping my free hand up. I ran the blade across my palm, opening it in the same place a scar was once before. I watched the crimson liquid slowly gather in the center of my palm. It wasn't much, I only cut barely, the bleeding had already stopped coming out.

I flipped back onto my back, running the blade on my shoulder. Cutting the skin deeper. I sat up right, grabbing a smoke from my pocket. I lit the butt, breathing the smoke in deeply, and blowing it out slowly.

I stayed still for a moment, thinking I had felt a power approaching. I shrugged it off, lowering my sleep-deprived eyes. When all of a sudden I felt the spark behind me. I turned quickly, wishing I hadn't, my eyes blanked out for a moment, and there he was… Standing right behind me…

----------------!-------------------------

The purple hair demi landed behind the black haired demi. His eyes were a dark blue and he had a frown, yet a look of relief set upon his features.

The black haired demi had span around taking notice of the other. He starred with his mouth agap, the cigarette falling from his fingers, onto the soft grass below him.

" Trunks?" He questioned. The lavender haired man walked over to his shocked friend. He stood in front of him, anger written all over his face. He stuck his foot out kicking the younger one in the chest forcing him to lay back on the ground.

Trunks sat on top of him, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling their faces close together. " What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered deeply, angrily.

Goten just starred in to the dark blue eyes in front of him not muttering a word.

" And what the hell do you think your doing now!" He growled grabbing the knife in his hand, positioning it in front of the silent demi's face.

" I.. uh." He began whispering out, but no other words left his lips.

He was suddenly forced back onto the ground, his head smacking onto the patch of green.

His shirt was torn away from his body, his arms were pinned with one hand above his head. His eyes grew wide and a blush set across his face.

" TRUNKS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he squirmed trying to get out from under the more powerful demi. The grip on his arms were tightened.

" I think its time to teach you a lesson." He spat out. Trunks' pale face leaned down to the squirming black haired mans shoulder. The blood was still coming out, only a little. His tongue darted out licking at the wound.

A hiss escaped Goten's lips as he felt the hot appendage lick at the cut, opening it a bit more. His eyes closed, he didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. It hurt, but, Trunks was…

The blue eyes rose, starring at the squinting demi above. He grabbed the jaw of the one below him, he starred in to the coal colored eyes. His lips were just inches away from his. The hand holding the Goten's wrists loosened. He brought the wounded hand down, to his face.

The pink appendage darted out again lapping at the blood, pressing into the cut on his palm.

Goten could feel his breathing increase as he took the seductive sight in. He leaned forward, grabbing the pale face in between his hands. Moving his face to his, he pressed their lips together, meeting their tongues in a fight.

The lavender hair fell across the others face as he pushed him back into the ground, nipping down his jaw.

" I thought… you were straight."

" I am." The purple haired saiyan muttered out, as he slid the blue jeans away from the black haired saiyans body. " There's just something about you." A finger stroked its way up and down in between the thighs of the uke. " I cant place my finger on it…" He said as he continued to stroke up his body. " But, I don't want anyone else to have you." He traveled kisses up the scarred body, gently biting the pale neck. " No one but me. I want you all to myself. This instinct has just taken over my body, and I cant get rid of it. I won't let you go…"

"Don't let me go…" Goten grabbed the lilac haired saiyans jaw, kissing him once again.

o.o check the rating D XD ! sorry ChIlDrEn!

1 month later…

"Goten. I think, we might need a bigger house."

"That's just an excuse to move farther away."

"Well. Now that we are together…" The purple haired demi wrapped his arms around the smaller saiyan kissing his neck gently. "I don't want to be bothered."

" Fine! Not today!" He swapped his lover away, continuing to clean the dirty house, picking up the tossed clothes that covered the floor.

Everything had happened suddenly. Goten still couldn't believe that Trunks just came to love him like that. His father once told him, as they began to mature, their instincts would take control and bring forth their true nature in a matter of minutes. He had promised to never take drugs, or inflict any injuries upon himself ever again. And he hasn't. All it took was one person to help him overcome all his troubles, and set him straight again. They now lived in the house Trunks had originally built for Goten, but family members often came over from having nothing better to do but bug the demi's. I.e. Bra, Pan, Gohan and Bulma.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves back across the slim waist of the other. " Trunks!" He shouted as he was lifted up and over a broad shoulder. " I told you today is cleaning day!"

" No, not today, Today is Trunks takes Goten day."

" Oh… yeah, just like yesterday, and the day before… and the day before….."

" Of course. Everyday is Trunks takes Goten day."

" Trunks! Noooo! Everyone will be here soon!"

" That's soon. I still have time." He said purring out loud, taking his lover up the

stairs. His strong hand rubbed against the dark haired saiyans ass, and then smacked it hard.

A loud bang, came from the front room. Trunks sopped, turning around to stare at who just slammed his door open. " GODAMNIT BRA YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO COME FOR ANOTHER HOUR AND A HALF!" He screamed dropping the younger man on the ground and rushing after his squealing sibling.

" I CAME TO SAVE GOTEN FROM YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES!" She squealed running around the house with Trunks hot on her tracks.

Goten sat in the middle of the stares with a grin on his face as he watched the

childish act. He was happy. He was glad his life turned out this way. He wouldn't of had it any other way. The only person he needed was Trunks, and that's all he cared for.

Tonight a party in their favor was being thrown. Everyone accepted the relationship, and those who didn't at first, came around eventually. He was truly happy.

Crashes and bangs were heard coming from down stairs, he stood, screaming at the top of his lungs. " GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! YOUR MAKING A BIGGER MESS YOU DUMB BRATS!"

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

runs away- OO ITS BETTER TO END IT RATHER THAN DISCONTINUE IT RIGHT! RIGHT! –SCREAMS RUNNING AWAY!- well OO as yoy may or may not know, Im not really writing anymore seeing as it hasn't been updated since the 2nd month. Well OO Im retiring –yay!- THANKS EVERYONE WHO READ AND LEFT COMMENTS, CRTISISM AND NOTES! X3! IT WEAS REALLY FUN! AND I LOVED HEARING FROM EVERYONE! Thanks again! BYE BYE! DON'T HURT ME TOO MUCH –SOB-! ( mui last fic)


End file.
